pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning!
is the 20th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode plot Dawn sends Togekiss and Piplup, while Zoey her Glameow and Gallade. Dawn warns her Pokémon they must not let their guard down. Dawn remembers at Jubilife City Zoey told they would be at the final stage, which now they are. Zoey knows that Dawn will be a tough opponent and bets they will have to show their best of the best to win this. Ash and Brock see Zoey and Dawn fight against Pokémon they never saw before, which Johanna thinks that makes it even. Ash and Brock are surprised to see her here, so they lend her a seat. Johanna knows both of them do not know their opponent's combinations, which makes neither of them having an advantage. Piplup jumps on Togekiss, who uses Aura Sphere, powered by Piplup's BubbleBeam. Glameow uses Shadow Claw and Gallade Psycho Cut. Glameow's Shadow Claw negates the Aura Sphere, while Gallade's Psycho Cut cancels BubbleBeam. Dawn knows she will have to switch to offense, so Togekiss swoops down to get Zoey's Pokémon's guard down. Piplup goes to use Hydro Pump, but gets canceled by Fake Out. Jessie and James tell Meowth to learn the move to cancel Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but Meowth responds it is hard to do that. Gallade uses Vacuum Wave, but Togekiss dodges and uses Air Slash, but misses. Gallade uses Signal Beam and Glameow Iron Tail; this causes Gallade to power Glameow up. Piplup uses Whirlpool and launches, while Glameow launches Gallade's Signal Beam. Togekiss uses Aura Sphere to power Whirlpool and they collide, causing many sparkles to be emitted. Gallade uses Swords Dance, so Togekiss uses Safeguard. Glameow charges with Shadow Claw and Togekiss attacks with Sky Attack. Gallade uses Psych Up and Piplup intercepts by pecking. However, Glameow jumps on Togekiss. Brock, Ash and Johanna now know Zoey did this to get Dawn distracted, which requires a lot of skill to work. Glameow electrocutes Togekiss, but Togekiss' Safeguard protects her from damage. Piplup goes to Togekiss and Gallade uses Vacuum Wave, but Piplup evades, jumps on him and uses Hydro Pump to get Glameow off Togekiss, then lands on Togekiss herself. Gallade uses Psycho Cut, but misses. He attempts once more, so Togekiss and Piplup separate. Piplup uses Whirlpool and Togekiss swoops down. Zoey now sees Togekiss is distracting her, so Glameow uses Iron Tail to stop Whirlpool. With Gallade's Vacuum Wave, the Whirlpool disappears. Piplup goes to peck and Togekiss uses Sky Attack, which displays a lot of power. Gallade uses Psycho Cut and Glameow Thunderbolt, which powers Gallade up. He releases the rings and they collide with Togekiss and Piplup. Time is up and while it may seem they are even, Zoey had a bit more points and wins. Zoey thanks her Gallade and Glameow. Dawn congratulates Zoey on her victory. She is not sad, and congratulates to Zoey. While Ash, Brock and Johanna are a bit sad, Jessie is angry, as Dawn did not keep her promise. Furious about this, she throws away her Contest dress and plans on getting Pikachu. Fantina gives Zoey the Cup and expresses the amazingness of the battle. As Dawn gets out, she encounters Brock, Ash and Johanna. Dawn hugs her mom, but apologizes, as she did not win. Johanna is nevertheless proud of her skills. Ash lets Dawn know he got pumped up with all the battling they did. Dawn gives back the ribbon her mom gave to her at the start. She expresses that the ribbon has meant much and now gives it back, as she has the ribbons she earned and friends she met. Dawn's mom is happy to hear that and wants to discuss about her performance today; what she could have and not done. Nurse Joy arrives and tells Ash that Volkner has repaired the Gym and is available for battles. Ash is excited and wants to get the battle with Volkner as glamorous as her battle today. Later, Zoey thanks on Dawn for having this wonderful battle. Zoey plans to return to Snowpoint City to celebrate. Nando comes and lets them know the battle was astounding, but will train for the Sinnoh League. He will use this knowledge to win his last badge and enter the League itself. He goes away to do this. Zoey invites Dawn to celebrate at Snowpoint City. Dawn refuses, as she needs to support Ash. Zoey understands and goes away. Dawn sends her Pokémon and encourages them, as she has not given her plans to become a Top Coordinator. Debuts Pokémon *Gallade (Zoey's) Move *Psycho Cut Trivia *Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! followed this episode in the English dub's run, however it still remains in its original spot in the production of the dub season, as per Pokémon.com. *As of this episode, all non-legendary and non-mythical Generation IV Pokémon has appeared in the anime (with the exception of Porygon-Z). Mistakes When Zoey's victory was shown on the scoreboard, Gallade's upper body was colored white on the screen. This was corrected on another scene, but wrong again when it appeared a third time. Dub differences The English version used a vocal song, This is the Moment, in place of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ (New Arrangement Version). Gallery Glameow negated the Aura Sphere DP177 2.jpg Gallade powers Glameow up DP177 3.jpg Togekiss uses Safeguard DP177 4.jpg Piplup washes Glameow off DP177 5.jpg Glameow controls the Whirlpool DP177 6.jpg Gallade gets powered by Thunderbolt DP177 7.jpg The final clash DP177 8.jpg Jessie sees the twerp did not kept her promise DP177 9.jpg Zoey won the Cup DP177 10.jpg Dawn encourages her Pokémon for more adventure }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Double Performance Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane